My Rose is Beautiful
by PatchyFog
Summary: Rose was never with Emmett a vampire named Yvonne was. Emmett was never her type. What happens when Rosalie and Bella fall in love yet Edward's still after her. How much will the story change? Who will support them? And will they get there happily ever after? Please read it's better then it sounds, Promise. Rosalie&Bella Carlisle&Esme Emmett&Yvonne Jasper
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't remember her name, so I smiled and nodded as she prattled about teachers and classes. I didn't try to keep up.

We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. They seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to me. The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the room. It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with curious strangers, that I first saw them.

There were six of them sitting together in the corner of the cafeteria and they were all extremely beautiful. There were three boys and three girls. One of the boys were muscled like a serious weight lifter and he had dark curly hair. Another one was taller than most people, leaner but still with muscular and had honey blonde hair. And the last one was less bulky then the other two and had untidy, bronze-coloured hair. two girls looked like complete opposites. The shorter one I would describe as a pixie. She was thin, had small gentle features and short black hair that stuck up in every direction. One of the other girls had shoulder length orange hair and was very curvy but not as beautiful as the other's. The taller girl was even more beautiful then the rest and looked like a cover model. She had golden hair that went down to the middle of her back and stricking features. She was beautiful and I couldn't seem to look away. And they were all extremely pale, paler then me.

"Who the hell are they?" I asked, nodding in their direction, cutting across what ever the girl was going to say.

The girl looked to where I had nodded and giggled. "Their the Cullens. The really big guy is named Emmett and he's, like, with the red head who's name is Yvonne. Then the pixie is Alice and she's with the tall one, Jasper, who look's like he's in pain. And then the really handsome one is Edward and the really beautiful girl is Rosalie but there not together and not good enough for anyone here." she said.

"Wait," I said, "are they all Cullen's."

"No, Jasper and Rosalie are Hale's. There twins. But the other's are all Cullen's. There all adopted by Dr Cullen and his wife. It's so weird."

"It is not, Jessica." Angela said. "It's really nice of them to adopt them all."

Then I felt the most odd, uncomfortable feeling I had ever had and it made me squirm. And then, with me still staring at the beautiful blonde she turned to me and I was staring into her eyes.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

There was a new girl in school today. Everyone was talking about her like she was a new toy to play with and the boy's were already after her. It was pathetic and disgusting.

"Do you want to go shopping tonight, Rose?" Alice asked smiling hugely at me.

"Sure." I said in a bored voice and there was a pang in my chest.

I frowned and jasper and Edward looked at me worried.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked also feeling the discomfort I felt, which was making me _very_ uncomfortable.

I rubbed the top of my chest at the feeling, still frowning. _What the hell?!_

"I don't know, but it's doing my headin'." I said. "but downt worry about me, I'll be fine."

Edward just shrugged, but Jasper was now frowning then he turned and stared at the other side of the cafeteria. I turned and followed his gaze and found myself getting lost in a pair of chocolate brown eye's. She had long brown locks and pale skin that could compete with our's. And more then that was her beauty, she really was the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

"Who _is _she?" I asked.

"New girl. Her name is Isabelle Swan but she get's everyone to call her Bella." Jasper said.

"I cant hear her." Edward said slowly as if he had trouble saying it.

"What?!" Yvonne said as I slowly turned around, back to the table.

But I didn't want to look away. I shoved that though out of my mind and pushed the uncomfortable feeling away. She was just another human in another school in another town.

"I said I can't hear her, Yvonne. How is that so hard to understand?" Edward said. They never had liked each other although they wouldn't say why.

"Are you sure?" Jasper said stopping Edward's and Yvonne's fight. For now.

"Yes," Edward said clearly frustrated.

"Well, we'll just have to avoid her like all the other humans." I said.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The bell rang and I headed to my next class. Biology. Uch.

I walked in and handed Mr Banner the slip to sign. he signed it and handed it back to me and then pointed me to my seat. It was right next to Edward Cullen. He looked murderous and his hands gripped the edge of the table tightly. I walked to the table and sat down and that's when I noticed that his eye's were black and he was sitting as far away as was possible.

He stayed like that through out the whole lesson and as soon as the bell went he practically ran out of class.

I got up and slowly made my way to gym. The coach in gym let me sit this lesson out since I didn't have a kit and I was perfectly fine with that I was fit but I never really liked my gym classes.

I went straight to reception after the last bell rang and when I entered I discovered Edward Cullen already there talking to Mrs Cope in a deep, beautiful voice and I quickly caught on to their conversaition. He wanted to swap biology for a different subject, any subject apparently. I must have scarred him. Oh well, not like I really care anyway.

He stiffened and said in a hasty voice, " Never mind then, I can see that it's impossible. Sorry for wasting your time."

And the he, again, ran.

I smiled as I walked up to the receptionist and handed her the slips.

"Did you have a nice day, dear?" She asked.

"Perfect," I replied sarcasticly and then left.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think**

**Chelsea xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**/I do not own twilight, sadly not even Rosalie :(**

**A big thanks to dammmaggie and Jay aka Jordan for the reviews and thanks to the people who's following and saying this is a fav. And yes Bella will be Bad-ass and confident in this story.**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

The dick nearly killed her in class. He was such a prat thinking he would never be tempted by human blood again. Thinking his control is as amazing as Carlisle's. Idiot. Thank-fully he decided to go to the Denali clan for a week or two. This of course upset Esme and Carlisle. Everyone else thought it was hilarious apart from Jasper.

He was pleased and you could tell, everyone wouldn't be watching him now they would be watching Edward. But he also felt what I felt. The anger, the pain, the longing. And for what. I didn't even know.

Alice watched me like she knew something and it wouldn't surprise me if she did know something. and during the time Edward was away I couldn't get Bella out of my head. For a human she was beyond beautiful and every time I saw her in school a longing came over me. And then a week went past, even if it did take it's time, and Edward came home.

As soon as he walked in on Saturday my anger seemed to rise and before I knew it I had Edward around the throat, pinned up against the wall.

"If you even think about hurting her, Edward, I will kill you. Do you understand? Don't you dare try to hurt her!" I growled and dropped him. As soon as I dropped him a peace settled over me and I looked over at Jasper, who was looking at me in shock.

When I looked at everyone else's face's they showed the same emotion. I sank to the floor and buried my head in my hand's.

"What the hell's happening to me?" I asked.

"I think you've found your mate Rose." Jasper said grinning like an idiot.

"She has found her mate. I've been seeing Bella for a while now and they were always meant to be. I just didn't think the pull of a mate would work this fast for you." Alice said and added as an after thought, "Especially since she's a human." She walked over to me and pulled me into her arms as she said, "It's ok to love her, Rose. I swear she won't hurt you. She cant, I've seen it and you _are _mate she won't be able to hurt you even if she had to."

I dry sobbed into her shoulder as she held me and soothed me. The door closed and I faintly realised that must have been Edward or Jasper. The pain got pretty intense and with my longing for Bella, _my mate_, It was more then uncomfortable. I stopped the sobbing and stood up.

Alice took my hand and led me out of the house and into the woods.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I knew Edward was so close to killing Bella so it was a good thing he left for a break.

The visions of Rosalie with Bella were getting more frequent now. and I was _so _happy for them. Rose deserved her happily ever after and Bella was absolutely perfect for her. It was a match made in heaven. But Edward was trying to ruing everything by trying to convince himself that he loved her and _they _were mate's. But they weren't. Edward's mate was in the Volturi and she would come to join us soon, I knew it.

Rose was hurting from the pull of a mate though and that made no sense since Bella was a human still. And Jasper said that Bella was feeling the pull of a mate as well which was even more confusing. I had to tell Jasper before he told someone about it and he was happy for them, but he was extremely worried for Bella's safety. Not around Rose, or even him, but around Edward.

And then Edward walked in. Before anyone had time to react Rose had him pinned to the wall by his throat.

"If you even think about hurting her, Edward, I will kill you. Do you understand? Don't you dare try to hurt her!" She growled and dropped him. As soon as she had let go she looked over to Jasper's shocked face and then around the room at everyone else's face's, which were all wearing the same mask of shock. Then she sank to the floor with her head in her hand's. "What the hell's happening to me?"

"I think you've found your mate Rose." Jasper said grinning like an idiot.

"She has found her mate. I've been seeing Bella for a while now and they were always meant to be. I just didn't think the pull of a mate would work this fast for you." I said and added as an after thought, "Especially since she's a human."

I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms, "It's ok to love her, Rose. I swear she won't hurt you. She cant, I've seen it and you _are _mate she won't be able to hurt you even if she had to." In the middle of my little speech she had started to sob.

I held her even tighter as she sobbed and looked at Jasper's pain filled expression. I flicked my head towards Edward then the door. He nodded to show he understood and grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him out shutting the door behind them with a slight bang. We stayed like that for a few minuets and everyone else left.

She stood up and I stood up with her, grabbed her hand and led her off into the woods away from the whole family to tell her about my visions.

"How long have you seen her as my mate, Alice?" She asked once I had stopped and sat down.

"Sit." I told her and with a sigh she did as she was asked. "I started to see Bella once me and Jasper joined the family but I didn't know why, still don't. I had no real reason to see her to be honest. I saw her as just another sister that joined our family and then I saw you weren't in the family and she was with Edward even though she wasn't fully committed to it. But then around ten year's ago I saw you two together and you were so happy and perfect but Edward was still in love with her and will try to stop it. But Rose as soon we decided to move to Forks. The visions became more stronger and more permanent. and I see so many out comes of what could happen. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but you had to figure it out your-self."

She seemed speechless for a minuet or two but then she smiled slightly at me and said, "Thank you for telling me but what about Edward."

I growled and a shocked looked passed over her face until it turned to a grin, "Did you just growl because I mentioned Edward, your _favourite_ brother?"

I sighed and said, "I also saw me and Bella as best friends and it really piss's me off that he was so close to killing her and in the future he try's to ruing your happiness. Bella will be perfect in our family Rose I've seen it but Edward will be a dick about it and I don't want to see Bella or you get hurt."

I sighed again and frowned and then suddenly Rose was hugging me and she said, "Thank you so Alice. You are the best sister anyone could ever want," I beamed at this and she laughed lightly in reason when pulling back slightly. Then she carried on, "but what about Edward and how would I tell Bella."

"You should spend time with Bella starting Monday but let her figure it out her self. She's smart-it wont take to long and she wont panic. And with Edward, well, we just have to wait and stop him if he does anything at the time. Not much else to do about him to be honest. But don't let him see this conversation if you can help it." I told her. She gave a small smile and gave a quick nod.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Edward wasn't in school for the rest of the week but the rest of the Cullen's were and every so often they would glance at me. The feeling in my chest was still there and I was losing sleep other it, but to Charlie's dismay, I was still cocky and my popularity rose quiet quickly in Forks.

My first weekend in Forks was extremely boring so I spent most of my time cleaning or reading after finishing any homework.

I got dressed quickly already knowing I was late for school and it was only my second week in school. By the time I arrived at school the bell for first lesson had rung.

The lessons past slowly and I found my mind wondering to Rosalie. She really was beautiful, an angel. I mean, people would kill to get a figure like that and they would die to get those blonde waves. I seemed to remember every little detail about her and I was getting to distracted.

The bell rang signalling lunch so that's where I followed Jessica to. And when I got there I looked at _their_ table. They were all their, even Edward. And Rosalie was watching me. I blushed at being caught and quickly looked away. And then I went to get my food. I picked up a chicken tikka sandwich with a small bottle of lemonade, went to pay and stopped half way to my table with Jessica and the rest of them.

My path was blocked by a pixie. Not any pixie looking person. A Cullen pixie. Alice.

"Hi I'm Alice I know it's been a week since you got here but I thought I should let the other's play with you first but then I decided that was too mean to you. So. I was wondering if you wanted to come sit with me and my family." She said brightly, grinning like an idiot the whole time.

"Um, sure. Why not? But by the way you could have saved me from them a little quicker." I said with a matching grin on my face. She laughed and hooped her arm through mine and led me to the table where her family sat. She sat beside Jasper which left me sitting next to Rosalie.

"Everyone this is Bella Swan, Bella I'm sure everyone has already given you the gossip on us so I wont introduce us." She said still smiling.

And then I noticed my chest no longer hurt and I felt relaxed. I smiled at them warmly before saying, "I haven't heard the bad gossip yet, so no need to worry.2

The big guy, Emmett, pouted and said, "Ow, that's unfare. I thought they would be quicker at telling the new girl all the story's about us."

Yvonne elbowed him and smiling politely at me said, "I'm sorry about Emmett. None of the story's are true, honey, so don't worry."

"Well, most of the story's aren't true," Emmett said smiling broadly, and in that instant I knew even though he looked intimidating he as a big kid, "One of the story's are about that time, on our first day, they caught me and Yvonne in the Janitor's closet mak-ow."

"Shut up, Emmett. I don't want you to scare her away. We don't even know her yet." Jasper said after Yvonne elbowed him again.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

_Yvonne elbowed him and smiling politely at me said, "I'm sorry about Emmett. None of the story's are true, honey, so don't worry."_

_"Well, most of the story's aren't true," Emmett said smiling broadly, and in that instant I knew even though he looked intimidating he as a big kid, "One of the story's are about that time, on our first day, they caught me and Yvonne in the Janitor's closet mak-ow."_

_"Shut up, Emmett. Don't try to scare her away. We don't even know her yet." Jasper said after Yvonne elbowed him again._

"Oh my god, I just love the colour of you're top. Where did you get it from?" Alice asked.

Before I had a chance to answer I was covered in wet stuff. Snow. I forgot all about the fact that it was snowing. Their was laughter all around the table as I growled at Emmett already knowing it was him that had done it. A pair of hands helped me dust of the and I realised it was Rose. the contact made me shiver and my emotions blossom.

"Do you not like the snow?" He asked a little too innocently.

"Of course she doesn't like the snow, Emmett, she was raised in Phoenix." Yvonne said.

"Um," Edward said getting a hold of himself first., "I'm sorry about my behaviour last Monday."

"Don't worry," I said, "As long as you promise not to eat me I'll forgive you."

Everyone burst out laughing and people kept giving us look's like we're crazy. I mean they might be but I'm not. At least I don't think I am.

Edward smiled and said, "Yes, I promise not to eat you, Bella."

"Thanks."

The bell rang then at that moment and I realised I hadn't eaten anything but neither had they. Weird.

"Would you like me to walk you to Biology?" Edward asked.

"Ok." I answered wearily. I hope he didn't like me. God, I hope he doesn't think I like him. Well if he does like me, he has my sympathies.

I dumped my food on the way as did the rest of the Cullen's then I made my way to biology with Edward. We got there well before the bell rang. So, once we sat down I got my notepad out and decided to doodle.

"So, Bella, why did you move here?" Edward asked right before the teacher walked in.

We had to work in pairs to do the work and we finished well before anyone else.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Edward asked.

"I moved here because my mom got remarried." I said. I mean I had no good reason to lie to him and yeah it wasn't any of his business, but oh well.

"Do you not like him, the guy your mom remarried?" He asked and I sighed.

"No Phil's ok, a bit too young maybe but he's a good guy. I moved here because Phil play's ball and move's around a lot"

Edward seemed frustrated by my answer for some reason.

"So your Mother sent you here." He guessed.

"No. I sent myself."

"I don't understand." He said in a confused voice.

I sighed again, I seemed to be doing a lot of that today, and said, "My mom stayed with me at first but she was unhappy-being away from Phil. So I decided to come here and spend some quality time with Charlie." I said my tone dry and bitter, "At least she's happy now though."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you, Edward? Life isn't fair."

"Yes I believe I have heard that somewhere." Edward said with a small smile.

Mr Banner choose that moment to come over and look at our work. "Did you not think Isabella should do some of the work, Edward?"

"Bella," He corrected and then said, in a matter of fact tone, "Actually, Bella I identified three of the four."

Mr Banner's gaze turned to me and he asked, " Have you done this class before?"

"No," I said blushing slightly, "I haven't done it with onion root."

"jcbsuih dgygf?" He asked.

I nodded and said. "I was in advanced placement in Phoenix as well."

"Well it's lucky you two are partner's." He said before walking away and mumbling something my ear's couldn't hear.

I lowered my head and carried on with my doodles as Mr Banner walked away. After that Edward didn't say anything else so I peaked through my curtain of hair and saw that his golden eye's were watch-What?! Golden eyes? No I'm, like, 99.9% sure he had black eyes last Monday. Maybe he had contact's.

"Do you use contact's?" I blurted out before I could stop myself as I lifted my head up.

"No. Why?" He asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Your eye's are gold now, they were black last Monday." I said to explain my question.

"Oh." He said and looked away.

The bell rang and Edward ran out of the room, just like last Monday. Mike came up to me and groaned. "That was so hard. Your lucky you had Cullen as a partner."

"Yeah, it was easy." Mike's face fell and a hurt look crossed his face. Boy's. They are so annoying.

When we walked to Gym he was actually quiet for once. Around us nearly all the student's were groaning or moaning and when I looked out the window I found out why. It was raining so all the snow was melting away. _Yes. _That meant walking without a accident which was extremely good news for me. The last time I was here when it was snowing I had to go to the hospital nearly everyday. It was extremely embarrassing.

In gym I was actually clumsy, or to be honest I should say dangerous. My mind was back on Rosalie and the pain in my chest was also back, so to say I was distracted was an understatement. It was ridiculous, the fact that I was obsessing over Rosalie.

I went home after Gym and started on tea for me and Charlie for when he came home. Once that was cooking I made a start on my English homework. There was a bang down stair's and Charlie's voice shouted upstairs. "I'm home Bella. What smell's so good?"

I went downstairs as I shouted down, "Chicken Korma."

I met Charlie in the Kitchen as he sat down at the table and I dished out the food and sat down to eat with Charlie. After dinner Charlie went into the living room to watch one of the games and I made a start on tea. As I was doing the dish's my mind wandered, again, to Rosalie.

She really was beautiful and she walked with an air that said she knew how pretty she was. She was extremely confident. And earlier as I had sat next to her it was like I was finally complete. It had felt so right sitting next to her in lunch today. And being without her was actually, kind of, painful. It was strange, I don't think things like this was normal. I mean, even with her family it felt right, like I belong there-part of their family. It was strange but the more I thought about being in the family the more I got my hopes up. I t made me happier when I thought about being with them today. It was _so _right.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Rose's pain, I guess you would call it, was making me very uncomfortable, even more so cause I felt it from Bella once she stepped into the lunchroom. Alice got up and walked over to Bella and I got a big wave of jealousy. I looked over at Rose and she was watching Bella, I touched her emotions to feel pure unwavering love. I frowned and looked around the table. Edward. He was feeling jealous and possessive and he was watching Bella. A low growl rised from my throat at his emotions and everyone looked at me in shock. Everyone except Rose she was lost still looking at Bella.

"Jasper are you all right?" Yvonne asked.

"No but I will be once Edward get's over himself!" I growled and then smoothed my face as I sensed Bella approach. Alice bounced into her seat next to me which left Bella sitting next to Rose. Instantly their pain went away and I felt them both relax and grow insanely happy. I grinned like an idiot and grabbed her hand and squeezed it in thanks. She smiled at me in acknowledgement and introduced Bella.

"Everyone this is Bella Swan, Bella I'm sure everyone has already given you the gossip on us so I wont introduce us." She said still smiling.

She smiled at us warmly and said, "I haven't heard the bad gossip yet, so no need to worry."

Emmett, the idiot, pouted and said, "O, that's unfair. I thought they would be quicker at telling the new girl all the story's about us."

Yvonne elbowed him, her emotion's saying she was worried and she had every right to be, Emmett was probably going to say something bad and scare her away. Then Yvonne said, "I'm sorry about Emmett. None of the story's are true, honey, so don't worry."

Emmett said grinned mischievously, clearly trying to make trouble. "Well, most of the story's aren't true, one of the story's are about that time, on our first day, they caught me and Yvonne in the Janitor's closet mak-ow."

"Shut up, Emmett. I don't want you to scare her away. We don't even know her yet." I told him after Yvonne elbowed him for a second time.

"Oh my god, I just love the colour of you're top. Where did you get it from?" Alice asked.

Before she had a chance to answer Emmett had thrown a ball of snow at her. She gasped and every one else started laughing apart from Rose she was helping Bella dust the snow of her with a fond smile. Bella shivered and the emotion's between them blossomed even brighter while Edward's got even more possessive and jealous. So much so I had to force a growl back down.

"Do you not like the snow?" Emmett asked after he had stopped laughing.

"Of course she doesn't like the snow, Emmett, she was raised in Phoenix." Yvonne said in a scolding tone as she hit him playfully when Bella wasn't looking.

"Um," Edward said "I'm sorry about my behaviour last Monday."

"Don't worry," She said in a matter of fact tone, "As long as you promise not to eat me I'll forgive you."

We all burst out laughing again even Edward. And some of the humans gave us odd look's.

Edward smiled and told her, "Yes, I promise not to eat you, Bella."

"Thanks." She said with a huge grin.

The bell rang then at that moment and I felt confusion radiate from her. Hmmm. Maybe she noticed we hadn't eat although she hadn't eaten herself.

"Would you like me to walk you to Biology?" Edward asked Bella and I had to put wave after wave of calm of Rose. She would be pissed as hell after I stopped and Edward smiled knowing this. The twat. Bella agreed after a little worry I soothed away. Why would she be worried? Hmmm.

I didn't go to the next lesson. Instead I grabbed Rose and led her out of school into the wood's. She really needed to take her anger out and it would probably be better if she took it out on the tree's.

* * *

**I will try to include more Rose and Bella time in the next Chapter. Please review xx**


	4. Chapter 4

I** do not own Twilight and thanks for all the reviews guys, They really help boost my confidence in writing this. Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

**_Jasper's POV_**

_"Would you like me to walk you to Biology?" Edward asked Bella and I had to put wave after wave of calm of Rose. She would be pissed as hell after I stopped and Edward smiled knowing this. The twat. Bella agreed after a little worry I soothed away. Why would she be worried? Hmmm._

_I didn't go to the next lesson. Instead I grabbed Rose and led her out of school into the wood's. She really needed to take her anger out and it would probably be better if she took it out on the tree's._

* * *

**Rose's POV**

Jasper grabbed my hand and led me to the wood's near the school as Edward led Bella away. He led _my_ Bella away. I growled as we ran, Jasper's gift wasn't working very well at the moment and I wanted to kill the twat. What if he couldn't control himself? If he hurt her I would kill him. She was mine, my mate not his.

We stopped as we came to our favourite clearing. "He is _so_ doing this on purpose. He knows Bella's mine and if he hurt's her I will kill him. Prat. He hasn't got as much control as Carlisle. What is he thinking."

"Rose," Jasper said quietly.

I paused my ranting and pacing and said, "Yes, Jasper?"

"He wants Bella a lot. And I think half of the reason is because that you want her." He said. I looked up in confusion and found even though his voice sounded very controlled his face held pure fury on it.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself and Jasper shot me a grateful look as he relaxed as well. "What do you mean?"

"I think I'm starting to agree with your opinion of Edward. To be honest all of us apart from Carlisle is starting agree with you. Even Esme. From what I can tell he want's Bella to protect her like we would from our pray. He only wants her blood and body, he doesn't care for her." I growled once he mentioned Edward's want for her blood and body. If he does anything . . . "And I think he's happy about this because he wants you to be miserable, although I don't understand why."

I growled even louder as I remembered that night. Instantly I felt came and peaceful and I smiled at Jasper.

"After I became a vampire he tried to-to have s-s-sex and when I said no he tried what Royce did." Jasper growled viciously and punched the tree. I had to admit I was extremely pleased with his reaction. suddenly I was in Jaspers arms and I realised I was sobbing. Of course no tears came but even for vampires it felt nice to do this sometimes.

"Why didn't you say anything before, Rose? I'm your twin you know I would rip a limb of him for that." Jasper said after pulling back a bit and looking into my eye's.

Slowly I stopped sobbing and told him in a whisper, "I told Carlisle but he didn't believe me. I didn't want to tell any of you in case you didn't believe me either."

"Rose, I love you. You are my sister and I will alway's believe you over Edward and even Carlisle if I have to. I'm on you're side and I promise to help you win Bella and keep Edward away. The rest of us will as well, Rose. We only have to convinse Carlisle."

"Thank you Jasper."

We came home straight after our talk and found the rest there. Everyone except Edward.

"Where's Edward?" Jasper asked with a frown as we walked into the living-room.

"He's gone for a quick hunt." Alice said as she flicked through one of her _Vogue _magazines. I sat next to her and she passed me the magazine and picked up a different one for herself to read. I sighed as I flicked through the mag and let my mind wonder.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I woke up slowly, yawning and stretching. It was to bright. That was the first thing my mind registered as my mind finally woke up. I jumped up and ran to the window and then I groaned in horror. Snow covered everything out side, there was no green just white. White, white and more white. I got dressed quickly knowing I'd have to leave earlier than normal and then headed downstairs. Charlie was already gat work so all I grabbed for breakfast was a granola bar and headed to the car. I drove slowly to school and when I got out of the car I realised why there had been no accidents. Charlie had put chains on my wheels. I was touched, normally I had to do everything but Charlie had gone out of his way to do this for me. I felt tears spring to my eye's but I wiped them away before they could fall.

Class's past with a blur and before I knew it it was lunch. The Cullen's were there sitting at there usual table. Jessica grabbed my arm and steered me towards her usual table.

"Aren't you _so_ excited about the snow?" Lauren asked as we sat down.

"Yeah, I can't believe it." Jessica replied. As they talked I picked at my pizza. When I moved from Phoenix I thought that I would hate it hear but so far it wasn't that bad, apart from the fact that Rose hadn't really looked at me since that first time. The pull was still there. The one I felt every time I thought or looked at her. She was different, her whole family was. But she was special, different with the already different.

The bell rang and I went to my next lesson barely paying attention because suddenly school had finished and I was walking as carefully as passible across the snow and ice. I dropped my bag in the back of the truck and sighed. I turned around and scanned the parking lot. And there right across the parking lot was the beautiful Rosalie and her family. Rose was watching me just as I was watching her.

And then there was a high-pitched squeak and I saw Tyler's great black van skid across the ice in the parking lot and head straight towards me. My heart jumped in my throat and-

My head hit the floor but the car was still coming, I could still hear the screech of the tyres as the car skidded across the ice towards me, but then there was an even bigger screech and then silence. Then everybody started shouting. I looked up and found myself staring into a pair of dark gold eyes. Edward.

"How, in Gods name, did you get here so fast?" Were the first words out of my mouth. No thank you or anything like that. But it served him right, he had been with his family just second's ago and they weren't even close by.

"What?" He said, utterly bewildered.

"I said 'how did you did you get here so fast?'" I repeated and his face instently became stony and closed off.

"I have no idea what your talking about Bella." He said. "I was right next to you. Maybe you hit your head harder than I thought." He mused to himself.

He stood up and offered me a hand and I, of course, ignored it and pushed myself up from the floor. They moved the van away and then the ambulance came. I was forced onto a gurney yet Edward was allowed to ride up front. I grinded my teeth as the ambulance took us to the hospital. After about twenty minuets of hearing Tyler say sorry over and over I was thinking, while pretending to be asleep, of how I could get out of here without being noticed. But then someone walked in.

"Bella I'm really sorry, you have to know I didn't-oh, Edward. Look I'm so, so sor-"

"No blood, no foul. Is Bella asleep?"

My eyes opened and I glared at him and felt pure hatred boil inside me.

"Why the hell aren't you on a bed like the rest of us?" I snapped and his eye's widened.

"I came to spring you." He said just as a man came into the room.

He was so absoloutly beautiful that he must have been their father except from the fact that he looked way to young to even have kids. He had shaggy blond hair and extremely beautiful features, although he, like the rest of his family looked way too pale and he had butterscoch eye's just like the rest of them.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Cullen." He said with a bright smile. "Well, you're x-rays have come back and everything seems fine. I'll just need to do a quick little check." H e walked over to me and started, gently, poking my head and as he came nearer the injury I flinched. "Hmm. Well, I think all you need is a little pain medicene and some rest. So go home and get some rest."

"WHAT?! Why aren't I allowed to go back to school I bet Edward is." I practically growled.

"Well, Edward didn't get hurt unlike you. You were extremely lucky." He said his smile still there.

I smiled a polite smile and said, making it sound like an after thought, "Yes, your right. It was extremely lucky Edward was there to save me."

Dr Cullen shifted slightly and said, "Yes it was. Well, you can go home now Bella."

I jumped off the bed, glaring at the floor as I walked out and into the visitors room.

"Bella, oh my god, thank god your all right. You are all right aren't you?" Charlie said as he pounced on me.

"I'm fine dad really. Doctor said all I would need was some rest."

Charlie said something about me waiting here when he talked to Tyler and went. I went round the corner seeing if I could find a lift out of here. But I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Rosalie and Edward arguing in low voice's. A smile instently lit my face up as I felt all my worry melt away and my body relaxe. I fought the smile of my face just as Rose looked up, past Edward and to me. Her face lit up like a kids did on christmas morning and she walked straight towards me, leaving Edward glaring at her back.

"Hi." She said quietly as she reached me.

A smile lit up my face once more as I answered her. "Hello."

"Bella, I was wondering if you would like me to pick you up in the morning and give you a ride to school?"

She had barley finished her question as I answered in a breathless voice, "Yes of course. I would love that Rosalie."

"Please, call me Rose." She said and walked of.

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, thanks for the reviews guys. I do not own Twilight, sadly, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

_A smile instently lit my face up as I felt all my worry melt away and my body relax. I fought the smile of my face just as Rose looked up, past Edward and to me. Her face lit up like a kids did on christmas morning and she walked straight towards me, leaving Edward glaring at her back._

_"Hi." She said quietly as she reached me._

_A smile lit up my face once more as I answered her. "Hello."_

_"Bella, I was wondering if you would like me to pick you up in the morning and give you a ride to school?"_

_She had barley finished her question as I answered in a breathless voice, "Yes of course. I would love that Rosalie."_

_"Please, call me Rose." She said and walked of._

* * *

**Rose's POV**

As soon as I got home I went to my closet to pick what to wear. Alice came up after five minuets and said, "You should wear your black skinny jeans the red top and your leather jacket. Oh, and do your hair in a side plat."

I smiled in relief and said, "Thank you so much Alice. Where's Edward?"

"He went hunting."

That was quiet fine by me. I didn't want him anywhere near me anymore. But the sad thing was that he had only just hunted yesterday.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I woke up with a huge smile on my face. I wouldn't mind nearly getting hit by the truck if the after effect was that I got a ride to school from Rose. Just saying her name made my heart lift and my smile grow. I put on my tan skinny jeans with a white tank top and my dark brown cardigan with some tan slip on shoes. I ran down stairs with my school bag and grabbed a cereal bar just as the door rang. I ran to get it, nearly tripping on my own feet.

I opened the door and their she was and she looked amazing. She had black skinny jeans on that made her long legs look even longer with a red top that showed lot's of cleavage and a leather jacket that made her look extremely sexy. She looked so, so beautiful dressed like that and with her hair in a side plate.

"Hi, Bella. You look very nice today." She said straight away with a bright smile.

I blushed but didn't look down like I normally would have, instead I grinned like an idiot and said, "Thanks' Rose. You do look pretty hot yourself, if I may say."

She laughed and right there and then I knew what my most favourite sound in the world was. Her laugh. It was beautiful and the sound of it made me want to smile or laugh along with her.

"Well thank you, Bella. Also, you can tell me how hot I am anytime you want." She said with another light laugh. "Well come on. Before we're late."

We got into her car which, according to her, was THE best car ever. It was red and sleek and also powerful and fast. Honestly I loved better than my truck.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

As soon as Rose's red BMW pulled in next to Edwards Volvo I felt a lot of different emotions. From Alice, Yvonne and Emmet-a sense of excitement and nervousness. From Edward-Love(For Bella), Hate(For Rose), Jealousy and annoyance. From Rose it was-Love, lust and adoration(For Bella) and anger and hate/annoyance(For no one else other than, the one and only Edward Cullen). And from Bella, wow. It was pure love and adoration with hints of lust, all aimed at Rose. For a human I'm surprised she felt these emotions so strong, she defently wasn't a normal human. It was unbelievable.

Bella's and Rose's emotions were so strong for each other That When the others looked at me I was smiling with a goofy expression on my face.

Emmet being Emmet burst out laughing at my expression and then said, "What the hell's wrong with you?" and then another thought struck him 'cause his face fell and he said in an extremely worried voice,"Your not in love with her to are you?"

Me, Alice and Yvonne burst out laughing while Edward just scowled and then I said, "No need to worry Emmet. It's just all the love from those two."

His face broke into a relieved smile and he said, "Oh, that's great. I knew that. Good." Which made us all laugh even more and even Edward cracked a smile.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked as she and Bella made her way over.

"Emmet was just worried that we'd all fall in love with Bella eventually." Alice said in a low voice so that Bella couldn't hear and then said in a louder voice, "We were just laughing at Emmet as usual."

"Hey!" He said faking a wounded expression.

Yvonne gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said to Bella as the bell rang, "Well, we'll see you at dinner Bella. You are sitting with us right?"

"Can you, please, sit with us Bella?" Rose said to Bella looking deep into her eye's.

"Of course." Bella said looking a bit dazed but with no uncertainty or hesitation in her voice.

"Good." Alice said with a bright then hooked jer arm into mine and led us to our class as the over's went to their own class's.

* * *

**In the reviews or even private messages could you please say if you think I should get Rose to leave like New Moon?! Thanks xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the reviews guys, they mean a lot. And I'm really happy that's what you think. Also I would like to give a special thanks to ginggustave for her advice on the story I am seriously considering taking. :) xx And I will be doing a lot of Jasper POV's because he is a great character and his gift is very useful.**

* * *

_"Emmet was just worried that we'd all fall in love with Bella eventually." Alice said in a low voice so that Bella couldn't hear and then said in a louder voice, "We were just laughing at Emmet as usual."_

_"Hey!" He said faking a wounded expression._

_Yvonne gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said to Bella as the bell rang, "Well, we'll see you at dinner Bella. You are sitting with us right?"_

_"Can you, please, sit with us Bella?" Rose said to Bella looking deep into her eye's._

_"Of course." Bella said looking a bit dazed but with no uncertainty or hesitation in her voice._

_"Good." Alice said with a bright then hooked her arm into mine and led us to our class as the over's went to their own class's._

* * *

**Bella's POV**

We got to school in good time, being no where near late.

"Bella?" Rose asked in a uncertain voice as if she wasn't sure she really wanted to say this.

"Yes, Rose?"

She paused and then took a deep breath, preparing her self. "I think Edward has feelings for you and I was wondering if you felt the same." She stopped and then looked at me.

I was sure my face would be worth a picture because I was beyond shocked. Why would I have feelings for Edward? He was nothing to me. Nothing at all. I mean, I couldn't deny that he was handsome but he was just that. Handsome. He didn't interest me at all. It was such a silly question. But when I thought about who I did have feelings for it made me so happy. Not embarrassed or ashamed, just happy.

I shook my head and said, "No." After getting over my shock. "He's not my type."

She smiled brightly and we got out of the car. She hooked her arm through mine and led me to her family. Everyone was laughing their heads of, enough to get stares from the other kids, apart from Edward who was just smiling slightly and Emmet who looked extremely embarrassed.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked as we got closer to them.

Alice, the pixie like one answered by saying, "We were just laughing at Emmet as usual." Although I was sure that she mumbled something else before that. Hmm.

"Hey!" Emmet said with a wounded expression which looked odd on someone as big and intimidating as him.

Yvonne gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said just as the bell rang, "Well, we'll see you at dinner Bella. You are sitting with us right?"

I was just about to answer before Rose looked at me. I was suddenly lost in her golden eye's as she asked, although it was practically begging with that voice, "Can you, please, sit with us Bella?"

"Of course." I said in a daze.

Alice gave me a bright smile and dragged Jasper off to class. Calling behind her, "Good."

Rose led me to class in silence. But it wasn't one of those uncomfortable silence's where you try to think of what to say. It was comfortable and relaxing. It was nice (Although a bit boring, and in my opinion time could be better spent doing something else. Wink, wink ;)). Rose dropped me off and gave me a quick smile before setting off back down the way we had came. All morning time went quickly and before I knew it, it was lunch.

When I got out of class Edward was standing by the door. Was he waiting for me? Shit. I hoped not.

"Hi." I said as we walked to the cafeteria.

"Hello, Bella." He paused and a few seconds went by before he carried on. "I was wondering if you would go on a date with me?"

We just reached the cafeteria as he said that and I stopped in my track to turn my wide eye's on him. "What?"

"Will you go on a date with me?" He repeated while smiling. He probably thought I was in shock cause I never expected such a _god _like him to ask poor, normal me on a date. Well he was wrong. Way, way wrong.

I wiped my face of emotion leaving a blanck look and then said, "Why would I want to go on a date with you?"

His face went into shock and I, accidently laughed. "I don't like you like that Edward. I would never go on a date with you. Sorry."

I quickly walked away and to the Cullens table. I could tell my worry was showing on my face 'cause as I sat next to Rose and Jasper everyone turned to me with a worried expression of their own.

"What happened?" Rose demanded the worry on her face was more than the other's.

"I just laughed in Edwards face while telling him I would never go on a date with him. Ever."

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

The day passed extremely slowly and both Rose and Bella were getting impatient and bored. But lunch did come around eventually and we all went to our seat in the cafeteria. All except Edward and Bella.

"Where's Edward?" Emmet asked just as Rose asked, "Where's Bella?"

"Edward's probably bringing her here himself, knowing him." Yvonne grumbled with a pinched face that showed her disapproval clearly.

Rose hissed and growled, as I sent calming wave's to her, "Idiot."

We all smiled at that but then I felt the greatest shock ever. I looked over to where it was coming from and saw Edward looking pleased with himself while Bella was gaping at him. Bella's emotion's were just disgust, humour and most of all-shock. Edward's emotions were protectiveness and accomplishment. They talked a little more then Bella laughed which mead Edward angry which led her to worry. Then she half ran, half jogged to our table and sat down between me and Rose.

"What happened?" Rose demanded as all our worried face's looked at Bella. After seeing Edward murderous expression before he stormed out.

"I just laughed in Edwards face while telling him I would never go on a date with him. Ever." She replied giving a small smile.

Emmet, being Emmet, burst out laughing while all the others tense face's relaxed(with my help), except from Rose who looked angry.

"Tell us excactly what happened." Rose said.

"Well, I got out of the lesson and he was waiting for me. We started to walk together and then he asked if I wanted to go on a date with him. I said, 'what?' and he said it again. I then asked why would I want to do that and when he looked shocked I laughed. I then said that I didn't like him like that and I would never go on a date with him." Bella said while eating Rose's pizza.

Emmet laughed again and Rose smiled down at Bella. I grinned at all the happiness and love and Emmet, after seeing my face, laughed even harder.

"So you really did mean it when you told me in the car?" Rose asked her.

"Yep." Bella said eating the pizza happily. "Again, he's not my type."

"So who is your type then bell?" Yvonne asked with a sly smile.

Bella looked shocked at the question and I sensed embarrassment and uncertainty from her emotions. So I asked, "What's wrong?"

She looked embarrassed now and sqwermed in her seat. Rose took her hand which made Bella look at her in surprise. "You can tell us bell."

"I don't date boys." She said almost as fast as a vampire could. A light blush rose to her cheeks as Emmet laughed at this.

"How are you sure?" Alice asked.

Bella laughed and with a smile said, "I went on a date with a boy named Jack, two years ago. He gave me a kiss-" A growl from Rose. "-and I reacted by punching him in the face because it didn't feel right."


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight. Thanks again for the reviews. I really enjoyed reading them. And thanks for the idea, TFME3638. I wont be able to update as often as I'd like now because school has started so I'm really sorry xx**

* * *

_"I don't date boys." She said almost as fast as a vampire could. A light blush rose to her cheeks as Emmet laughed at this._

_"How are you sure?" Alice asked._

_Bella laughed and with a smile said, "I went on a date with a boy named Jack, two years ago. He gave me a kiss-" A growl from Rose. "-and I reacted by punching him in the face because it didn't feel right."_

**(Jasper's POV)**

Everyone laughed and I had to admit right then that I really liked Bella. She was strong, independent and yet she was fun and loving. Everything Rose deserved in a mate. I was so happy for them. Alice Elbowed me and I realised I had been projecting. I reined it in and would have blushed if I could have.

"Well I never knew were that type of girl Bella. Your gonna have to take me on one of these day's." Emmet said with a grin.

"I don't think so." Rose answered before Bella could herself. "You'd kill her or send her to hospital."

"Ow." Emmet wined and grumbled low enough so that only us could hear, "Your no fun." and then said to Bella, "How about X-Box Bella? I have all the best games."

Bella's emotions went extatice and she said, "Yes. Which games have you got? Have you got the new Call of Duty?"

Emmet grinned like Christmas had come early and everyone apart from Rose groaned, who was looking at Bella in wonder.

* * *

"I dont think so." I answered before Bella could just in case she decided to say yes. "You'd kill her or send her to hospital."

"Ow." Emmet whined to me. "Your no fun." He said so that only the Vampire's could hear and then added, for Bella, "How about X-Box Bella? I have all the best games."

Bella got a look of pure happiness at that and said, jumping up and down in her seat like Alice would, "Yes. Which games have you got? Have you got the new Call of Duty."

I heard everyone groan apart from Emmet and Bella who got into a descusion about the game. Me? I just looked at Bella in wonder. She really was amazing.

"Thanks a lot Rose." Yvonne mumbled to me and I just smiled back, this was my chance.

"Bella," I said interrupting whatever Emmet was going to say, "Why don't you just come over tonight and Emmet can show all his games? There's quiet a collection."

"Sure." Bella said immediately with a bright smile. "I would love to."

Thank _you_ Emmet.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I went to next lesson and when I saw Edward at the desk I stopped in my tracks. Biology with Edward. Ah, shit. I sat next to him as quietly as possible and neither of us talk during the lesson. I quickly got out of my seat and the door once the bell rang but someone grabbed my arm and pulled me all the way down the hall and out the end door's. I looked at the arm and who it belonged to. Edward. My stomach dropped as I saw the angry edge to his face and his pitch black eye's.

"Ow, Edward. Edward! Your hurting me! Let go." I begged. The pain in my arm was bringing tears to my eye's.

He completely ignored what I had said. "Hello, _Bella_. I've been thinking since our last _ta__lk_ and I've decided that you will go out with me. When you come around tonight you'll tell them all that you've decided your dating me. And if you don't, I will make anyone you love pay. Understand? Do you understand?" He growled.

"Yes." I moaned. "I'll tell them and I won't tell anyone about this. I swear."

And then he vanished. I took some deep breaths and felt to the floor in a heap. It took ten minuets before I calmed down so I didn't bother to go to my last lesson instead I went to Rose's car and leaned against it. I knew what I had to do. I couldn't fall in love now. I couldn't get close to them. Not if Edward would hurt them if I didn't. The bell rang and we all got in the car, me only mumbeling a small greeting. Me and Rose didn't talk on the way to her house and I was thinking on what I would tell them. Did I tell them what Edward had said, but would they belive me? I could do as Edward sai-nope, no chance I would do that. The only other choice I had was distancing myself from them.

"Were here." Rose told me in a small voice. She was obviously worried about why I was so quiet.

The house was massive and really beautiful. It put a smile on my face just from looking at it. I wonder who built it? Hmm. "It's a really beautiful house."

Rose's face took up a small smile and said, "Yes it is. Did you know my mom built it. She loves this kind of stuff."

"Wow."

Edward's car pulled up and we all went in, Emmete bouncing in his excitment.

* * *

**sorryfor the cliffhanger and sorry for it being so short but hope you enjoyed it. xxx**


End file.
